


I Accidentally Love you

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erejean Valentine's fic, First Dates, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Pining, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Jean Kirstein, accidental date, non-first dates, they didn't know they were pining, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: It didn't occur to Eren when he bought tickets weeks ago to a special showing of his and Jean's favorite movie that it was playing on Valentine's Day.Now he's on an ironic non-date with Jean while trying to sort out feeling he never realized he had.





	I Accidentally Love you

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly had this idea of an accidental date (based on real life - the circumstance is hilarious to me) and thought, which dorks would be perfect for this idea?
> 
> So here's my first EreJean fic!   
> I wrote it in like 3 hours, I hope the characterization is okay!
> 
> btw: this was supposed to be goofy and turned into way more pining and dorks in love than I originally intended.   
> And I’m okay with that...
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day  
> <3<3<3

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 

“What do you think of this?” Armin asked, holding up a small green plush avocado with a cute smiling face and a little pink tag that read _Let’s Avo-cuddle._

“It’s adorable, but does Annie like adorable things?” Eren asked, raising an eyebrow and grabbing the plush and eyeing it in his hands.

Armin and Annie had been dating a few months now, it was his first Valentine’s day with a girlfriend and he was nervous, which is why he had dragged Eren to the mall the day before to get the perfect—last minute—gift.

“Annie _loves_ adorable things,” Armin demanded, snatching the plush back from Eren, “She’s not as cold and scary as everyone thinks she is.”

“I’ll have to take your word on that,” Eren mumbled, jumping out of the way as Armin tried to hit him.

“She’s not! She’s just shy and kind of awkward with people she doesn’t know well!” Armin defended.

“I know, I know. I’m kidding! Annie is great once you get to know her,” Eren laughed.

The truth be told, Armin had been terrified of Annie since they had met last year; she was tough, quiet, and rarely smiled. Though as scared as he was, he was even more infatuated and made it his mission to get to know her better; eventually winning himself a date and a budding romance.

“She is!” Armin said, giving Eren once last glare before turning his attention back to the shelves of Valentine’s Day gifts and chocolates, soon settling  for a small Kangaroo with glittery hearts on it’s belly and a small box of chocolates.

 

“Oh hey, mind if we run to the theatre, I can print off some tickets while it’s not crowded,” Eren asked as they walked through the mall, nearing on the kiosks at the entrance of the movie theatre.

“You’re seeing a movie tonight?” Armin asked while Eren pulled out his phone to enter the code into the machine.

“No, tomorrow. Special showing of Predator, I bought the tickets like a month ago!” Eren grinned, placing the tickets safely in his wallet before bringing up messenger on his phone.

 

**Eren: Just grabbed the movie tickets!**

**Eren: Bro are you excited!**

**Jean: YES! Predator on the big screen! Can NOT wait!**

**Jean: GET TO THA CHOPPA! XD**

**Eren: Dillion! You son of a bitch!**

Eren laughed as he and Jean did a back and forth with Predator quotes, it had been their favorite movie since they were in junior high when Zeke was babysitting and had let them watch it. The two has spent many weekends since marathoning Arnold movies; almost able to recite most of the dialogues by heart, though Predator had always been their number one.

 

 

“Who are you taking?” Armin asked

“Jean obviously, it’s _Predator_.” Eren rolled his eyes as though Armin should have known better,

Armin’s eyes widened in realization, a smile spreading over his face, “So you’re finally dating then? Eren, that’s amazing!”

“Dating?! Armin, what the hell?” Eren exclaimed, heat rising in his cheeks from the accusation.

“Eren, tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. You’re going to a movie, just the two of you, _on Valentine’s Day._ ” Armin said, big blue eyes staring at Eren as though he were the dumbest man on the planet.

“Oh shit…” Eren said when the words finally sunk in, maybe he was the dumbest man on the planet.

“But… it’s Predator! It’s not romantic! It’s an action movie! An Arnold movie!” Eren pleaded

“It doesn’t matter what the movie is about! Two people seeing a movie on Valentine’s Day is romantic! And you can not tell me that 80’s Arnold was not hot as fuck,” Armin said.

“You’re right… DAMMIT! What do I do? Should I cancel?” Eren asked, probably panicking more than necessary.

Did Jean realize it was Valentine’s Day? What if he realized how date-like it seemed? Would he be angry? They had been angry with each other before, they fought almost constantly and always made up, though this was different wasn’t it? What if Jean thought Eren wanted it to be a date? Would he hate him? Would it ruin their friendship? What if Jean wanted it to be a date?

Somehow the idea of Jean wanting it to be a date terrified him, though he wasn’t completely offended by the idea wither. Eren could do a lot worse than Jean Kirstein; he was smart, handsome, and a lot of fun to be around; even if he was an ass 70% of the time. Though Eren was probably an ass 90% of the time so who was he to judge.

 

“No you shouldn’t cancel!” Armin shouted, smacking Eren’s arm again.

“Hey! What was that for?” Eren whined, holding his injured arm; Armin wasn’t as meek and gentle as he seemed, maybe he and Annie were more perfect for each other than everyone thought.

“You’ve been waiting for this chance since you were thirteen years old! Take it!” Armin said

“Chance? What chance?” Eren was completely confused; what did he want that Armin somehow knew he wanted, but Eren didn’t?

“You and Jean,” Armin huffed.

“Me and Jean _what?_ Armin, he’s my best friend! Like you! You’re both my best friends!” Eren insisted.

“True, we’re both your best friends, but there’s a very big difference between your friendship with me and your friendship with Jean,” Armin said.

“Which is?” Eren asked, not sure he actually wanted the answer.

“You haven’t been in love with me for the past 9 years,” Armin shrugged, continuing their walk through the mall as though he did not just inform Eren of a life altering epiphany.

 

“I am not in love with Jean!” Eren hissed, jogging to catch up with the blond man who walked incredibly fast considering his shorter stature.

“You’ve been telling yourself that for years,” Armin said.

“I haven’t been telling myself anything! I haven’t needed to because Jean has never entered my mind that way!” Eren insisted.

“Okay,” Armin dismissed, pulling out his keys as they walked through the parking lot toward the car.

“He hasn’t!” Eren repeated.

“I believe you!” Armin exclaimed, though somehow Eren still didn’t believe him, “Are you getting in the car or not? I have to study.”

 

Eren plopped himself into the passenger seat of Armin’s car, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking while Armin drove them back to the apartment. He didn’t like Jean that way and Jean didn’t like him! They were just friends!

Sure Jean was attractive, he had grown into his horseface; it didn’t look long or awkward like it did as a gangly teenager, especially with his scruffy facial hair. He had a nice face with a strong chin, his skin was nice too, no more acne since leaving their teens and no scars left behind.

Eren lost his train of thought before he made his way to the ‘but’. Maybe there was no but, Jean was a nice looking guy, but that didn’t mean Eren was in love with him! They were best friends!

They had spend weekends locked in Eren’s basement; un-showered and playing video games until they passed out from exhaustion, they had teased each other over crushes, embarrassed each other in public, seen each other at their most unattractive. There was no way they were in love with each other

 

 

 

**Eren: Hey bro, so I totally spaced. Didn’t even cross my mind that tomorrow was V-Day**

Eren sighed in relief when he hit send. He had been agonizing over how he would approach the subject for the past hour since he and Armin had gotten home. He didn’t want Jean to think it was a date yet some part of him didn’t want to come right out and say it wasn’t either. He figured his word choice left some wiggle room either way, though as the minutes ticked by without a response he felt himself beginning to panic; nearly crying out for joy when he finally received a message back.

 

**Jean: oh…**

**Jean: did you want to cancel?**

**Eren: No! Not if you don’t!**

**Eren: How often do we get to see a classic Arnold movie in theatres?**

**Jean: um.. NEVER!**

**Jean: Dude, we gotta go**

**Jean: who cares if it’s V-day**

**Eren: awesome!!**

**Eren: I just wouldn’t want to keep you from taking out someone special**

**Jean: Nah, don’t worry about it**

**Eren: Awesome! Movie starts at 7:10**

**Jean: Then I’ll pick you up 6ish? Time for snacks and shit**

**Eren: Sounds good! See you then!**

“Well that was painless,” Eren said out loud to no one in particular as he tossed his phone onto his bed beside him and relaxed into the pillows. Jean seemed cool with everything, he didn’t seem to mind that it was the most romantic night of the year; Arnold was at stake! They were just two bros being buds, hanging out and watching their favorite movie together.

It was going to be fine and Eren was definitely not imagining what it would be like to actually have a date with Jean Kirstein on Valentine’s Day, as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day was stressful; the air was filled with love, affection, and reminders that Eren was once again single on Valentine’s Day. He had been so excited for the movie he hadn’t even remembered to be depressed over his non-existent love life, or stressed over his accidental one. Well it was too late now, there was no one he was interested in going on a date with and he had no intentions of bailing on Jean or the movie; the least he could do was have a little fun with it.

 

Eren decided to dress up, throwing on a nice shirt, a blazer, and even brushing his hair before throwing it up into a bun. He looked pretty good, or so he hoped; wondering if Jean would think so. Jean always looked good, he wore nice clothes and was particular over his appearance; Eren usually looked like a hobo beside him.

He paced the apartment nervously as he waited for Jean to text that he was there; brushing his teeth for a second time and applying one more layer of deodorant while Armin and Annie snickered on the couch.

 

“Don’t you two have a date?” Eren snapped, clutching the little green plush he had run back to the mall for earlier that day.

He thought it would be funny to give Jean a Valentine’s Day gift, something cute and stupid to make fun of the fact that they were going on what seemed like a date on this romantic occasion. He was an idiot, his ideas were trash, he shouldn’t have let Armin talk him in to going through with it.

“Reservations at 8,” Armin replied with a smirk.

“Yeah, we wanted to see you off before we left,” Annie smiled, giddier than Eren had ever seen her.

“You guys suck!” Eren groaned, rolling his eyes and letting out an embarrassing squeak as a loud knock on the door bellowed through the apartment.

 

Eren opened the door hesitantly, eyes widening as Jean came into view, looking impeccable in his button down shirt, tie, and those pants that made his ass look delicious—not that Eren had ever noticed.

“You were supposed to text when you pulled in,” Eren stammered, trying to will away the heat rising underneath his skin.

“I was a little early, figured I’d come up,” Jean shrugged.

“Oh… cool,” Eren said nervously. Why was he nervous? He had never been nervous around Jean before, “Well I’m ready, let’s go.”

“Great, oh! These are for you,” Jean said, pulling his arm from behind his back with a small bouquet of pink and red carnations wrapped in decorative paper, “I was uh… being ironic,” he said with a crooked smile while Eren stared wide eyed and his tongue tied.

“They’re beautiful, Eren don’t you have an ironic gift for Jean as well?” Armin asked, his eyes shining with glee.

“Y-yeah, wow. Thank you, they’re really nice. I picked this up for you, I thought it would be funny,” Eren babbled, almost shoving the avocado into Jean’s chest.

Eren held his breath as Jean picked up the toy, “Let’s Avo-cuddle,” He read as a smile spread over his face and he chuckled, “Thanks, I love it.”

 

“Hey Eren, let me put these in some water for you,” Annie offered, taking the flowers from Eren’s hands.

“Yeah, you two should get going. Have fun!” Armin said, practically pushing them out the door.

 

“So… um… Pretty funny how this worked out huh?” Eren said as they climbed into Jean’s SUV and headed toward the mall.

“Yeah, totally forgot it was Valentine’s Day,” Jean laughed.

“Me too!! I printed off the tickets yesterday and Armin reminded me. I thought you were going to be mad,” Eren chuckled.

“Mad? Why the hell would I be mad?” Jean asked.

“Cause you’re always mad, Horseface!” Eren teased, feeling himself relax. Why had he been so nervous?

“Yeah, because you’re always a shit head!” Jean retorted, punching Eren in the shoulder, “Seriously though, why would I be mad?”

“Ow, you fuck!” Eren exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder, “I don’t know, I was afraid you’d think that I thought it was a date and then you’d hate me,” He said quietly.

“What? Eren don’t be stupid. I’d never hate you, especially not for that,” Jean said.

“Thanks bro, I’d never hate you either,” Eren smiled, eyes lingering on Jean’s face as the other man watched the road.

 

They continued on as they always did, talking about everything, disagreeing about even more, and shouting bad Arnold impressions at each other as they walked through the mall toward the theatre.

“Damn, look at all the couples,” Jean said as they waited in the concession line.

“It is the most romantic day of the year,” Eren laughed.

“I bet most of them are seeing something lame, some girly chick flick with love at first sight,” Jean scoffed.

“Yeah but he’s got a girlfriend or something,” Eren added.

“but he dumps the bitch and they live happily ever after,” Jean laughed.

“Amazing, so much better than invisible aliens in the jungle,” Eren said.

“Right?! Lets trade in our tickets right now,” Jean grinned.

“Fuck you, I’m seeing Predator,” Eren laughed, giving Jean a playful shove.

‘It’s going to be great! Hey, why don’t you  grab us some seats before it fills up,” Jean suggested, his eyes scanning the crowds heading into the theatres.

“Oh yeah, good idea. Here, I have some cash,” Eren said, reaching for his wallet.

“Nah, I got it,” Jean dismissed.

“I can pay for my own,” Eren insisted.

“Jaegar, I got it, move your ass before all the seats are gone. You can get it next time,” Jean demanded.

“Fine! Asshole,” Eren glared, ignoring the small fluttering butterflies that seemed to have reawakened in his stomach as he hurried toward their theatre.

 

There hadn’t been anything to worry about, their particular screening room wasn’t as crowded as the others. Eren guessed not many people wanted to see a movie like Predator on Valentine’s Day, which was perfectly fine by him; he liked a quiet theatre.

Eren found a seat toward the back, shrugging off his coat and getting comfortable in the seat while his mind scrutinize the events of the evening so far. Jean had bought him flowers, he had paid for snacks; it certainly seemed like a date, didn’t it? Jean hadn’t seem at all put out when Eren mentioned it seeming like one, and even that comment of _especially over that_.

Was he reading too much into it? Did Jean want it to be a date? Did he like Eren in that way? The more Eren thought about it, the harder the butterflies began to flap inside his stomach, and the more he realized he wasn’t _entirely_ against the idea.

But that was only if Jean wanted it, which he definitely did not! Jean was cool and confident; almost to a degree of arrogance, if he had wanted anything to do with Eren more than the friendship they already had, he would have said something. Stupid Armin for putting these ideas in his head. He didn’t love Jean, he hadn’t been in love with Jean since junior high. He would never have even considered it if Armin hadn’t said anything.

 

“Hey, I got the big popcorn so we can share,” Jean said, slipping into the seat beside Eren with the tray of popcorn and drinks in his hand.

“Great,” Eren smiled, helping Jean sort himself out and get comfortable beside Eren.

 

“Oh hey, isn’t that your old Math professor?” Jean asked, nodding toward a couple a few seats down.

 

Eren glanced over to see Erwin Smith, a large blond man that had taught him second year calculus sitting beside Levi, a petite man with black hair and pale skin. Levi had been a TA in Eren’s first year of college. Eren and Levi had gotten along well, even developing a sort of friendship, despite the obvious crush Eren had had on the smaller man.

It wasn’t meant to be however, since Levi had been dating Mr. Smith for quite some time and was madly in love. He didn’t show it easily, though on the few instances Eren had seen them together out of the public eye, it was painfully obvious how much the two cared for each other.

Eren longed for a connection like that, someone to love so deeply that everyone around you just knew without you even saying a word; he wondered if he would ever find it, or if maybe he already had.

Levi glance up, his eyes meeting Eren’s and giving him a small wave. Eren waved back, glad the lights were dim as Levi’s eyes moved to Jean; giving Eren a thumbs up and a small smirk before laying his head on Erwin’s shoulder.

Eren watched as Erwin looked down at Levi, lifting his arm to wrap around his boyfriend and pull him closer; lifting Levi’s chin to meet him in a gentle kiss. It was so simple yet beautiful; Eren wondered what it would be like to lay his head on Jean’s shoulder. Would Jean wrap an arm around him? Would he kiss him like Erwin kissed Levi? Like he was something precious and beautiful.

 

Eren once again ignored the aching feeling in his chest and stuffed a fist full of popcorn in his mouth to suffocate the butterflies still acting up in his stomach.

“You’re an animal,” Jean laughed from beside him, Eren shooting him a dirty look just as the movie began to play.

 

Eren tried to lose himself in the movie experience; taking in the details of the old movie on the big screen, whispering quote to each other just before they happened, and just enjoying his favorite movie with his best friend, one more time. Though it was hard to focus on the movie when Jean’s fingers brushed against his in the popcorn bag, or his warm breath tickled the skin on Eren’s neck when he leaned in close to whisper the next funny saying.

Eren nearly jumped out of his chair when Jean slipped his arm around the back of Eren’s chair, his heart beating so hard he was sure it could be heard above the movie.

“I thought we were being ironic,” Jean smirked playfully, his eyes flashing with an almost nervousness, “I can move…”

“No, it’s okay,” Eren insisted, unable to move or relax but unable to think of anything but melting into Jean’s chest and resting his head on his arm.

“Okay,” Jean said, a hint of a smile in his lips as he turned back to the movie.

 

Eren couldn’t focus on the movie, if he hadn’t seen it a million times before he would have no idea what was going on, his mind unable to comprehend anything but Jean beside him. He smelled good… he always smelled good.

“Are you okay?” Jean whispered in his ear, “You’re really tense.”

“I-I’m good,” Eren stammered, Jean’s soft hazel eyes staring into his own, filled with emotion and a hint of conflict.

Eren wanted to know what he was thinking, what exactly was going through Jean’s mind when he looked at him like that. Had he ever looked at Eren like this before? Maybe he had but Eren was too dumb to notice. Eren was too dumb to notice a lot of things, like the fact that he had feelings for his best friend for who knows how long.

“Good,” Jean smiled, his long fingers slipping over Eren’s cheek and turning his face toward him.

It was as though time stood still and sped up all at once, Eren’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as Jean’s lips pressed softly against his own.

Jean was kissing him. Jean fucking Kirstein was kissing him. It was soft and gently, his lips barely moved against Eren’s, but it was perfect; Everything Eren had ever wanted but something he hadn’t even considered until a few hours ago.

It ended as fast as it began, Jean pulling back with a content smile in his face and a twinkle in his eye. Eren didn’t know what to do, he wanted to kiss Jean again but he also wanted to vomit.

“I… I have to go,” Eren croaked, his throat dry and his lip trembling as he stumbled out of the row and took off toward the restrooms.

 

Eren felt the tears fall from his eyes as he locked himself in one of the stalls, he had no idea why he was crying. The kiss had been wonderful, he had been thinking of it the entire evening, but the thought of what it meant terrified him.

“Eren? Eren, are you okay?” Jean’s voice was frantic as he rushed into the restroom.

“I’m fine, please go away,” Eren said, wiping his face hastily.

“I can’t do that,” Jean said in defeat, “Look, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why did you, asshole!” Eren spat, swinging the door open angrily, Jean’s obvious regret hurting more than he was ready for.

“I don’t know! I was in the moment!” Jean snapped.

“What the hell would put you in that moment?” Eren glared.

“Who the fuck knows, Valentine’s day, the mood, you being all cute and nervous the entire night. Obviously it was a mistake,” Jean shouted.

“Obviously it was,” Eren said, stomping out of the bathroom.

“Is that what you really think?” Jean demanded, following close behind, “Because we can forget this entire thing happened, go back to how we’ve always been.”

“I don’t want to forget it!” Eren shouted, finally stopping once they reached a secluded hallway.

“You don’t?” Jean asked, his anger faltering.

“I don’t know! I don’t know what I want, or what I’ve wanted, I don’t know where to go from here!” Eren said, still shouting though his own anger melting away.

“Eren, why are we out together on Valentine’s Day?” Jean asked softly

“Because I accidentally bought movie tickets!” Eren insisted, his body filling with nerves as Jean took a step closer.

“Well, I accidentally fell in love with you,” Jean said, reaching up to tuck some misplaced hair behind Eren’s ear and staring calmly into his eyes.

“I think I accidentally fell in love with you too,” Eren whispered.

“Yeah?” Jean asked, his signature cocky smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, but don’t be an ass about it, I didn’t know until yesterday!” Eren huffed.

“And I didn’t know until your dumb ass bought those tickets and I spend a week trying to figure out if you did it on purpose of if you were actually an idiot,” Jean scoffed, though his eyes held nothing but amusement.

“Well, I’m that much of an idiot if you hadn’t figured that out!” Eren grumbled.

“I had figured that out actually,” Jean grinned as Eren punched him lightly in the chest, “But I also figured out that I had stronger feelings for you than I realized.”

“Me too,” Eren whispered.

“It’s scary isn’t it? I mean, you’re a dick! And I’m an even bigger dick! We’ve known each other since we were eight!” Jean said.

“You’re my best friend,” Eren said.

“You’re mine and I don’t want to ruin anything, but I also don’t want to ignore something that I now realize I’ve wanted for a really long time,” Jean said.

“I feel the same,” Eren said, finally gaining some confidence. This was Jean, his best friend and when he thought about it, probably his perfect match. He wondered how they hadn’t seen it before now, they wouldn’t ruin what they already had; being together would only make it better!

“And you’re right, you are an even bigger dick,” Eren grinned playfully as Jean glared.

“I have a bigger dick if that’s what you mean,” He scoffed.

“To be determined at a later date,” Eren laughed.

“Deal, though there’s one thing I’d like to confirm right now,” Jean smiled, “Eren, will you be my Valentine?”

“Oh my fucking god, what a dor—” Eren began, silenced by the second chance of their first kiss, this time without the running.

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Would love to know what you think!
> 
> <3


End file.
